konfesi
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Aren/Shun] preman tobat dan chuunibyou akut berada dalam satu garis kasmaran? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. BL.  Maybe ooc (?)


**© Aso Shuuichi**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **Kobayasu Aren x Kaidou Shun (lol) just BL stories.**

 **I've warned you, don't like don' read**

* * *

Pagi ini Kusuo bisa mendengar suara hati yang mencurigakan.

 _'Hari ini aku bakal nembak dia!'_

Siapa? Bukannya Kusuo suka ikut campur, ia hanya penasaran saja. Ia adalah seorang cenayang yang bisa mendengar suara hati dalam radius dua ratus meter. Dua ratus meter dari gerbang depan tempat ia berpijak sekarang, sudah pasti itu seseorang di sekolahnya.

 _'Eh, tapi bisa juga itu hanya orang lewat._ ' tepis Kusuo. Kalaupun ada yang nembak, paling bakalan nembak Teruhashi Kokomi, dewi di sini. Tetapi Kusuo kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Gak, tunggu.

Belum pernah ada yang menembak gadis itu selain orang tajir melintir berinisial SM. Tapi, jangan salah paham, itu bukan akronim Sadist-Masochist, tapi Saito Metori.

Alamak, keceplosan.

Itu tidak penting.

Kusuo harus tahu siapa orangnya, agar ia bisa menjauh dari sumber keramaian nanti. Tapi, bagaimana caranya menemukan orang yang ingin menyatakan cinta?

Baiklah, Kusuo akan berpikir. Satu, kemungkinan si penembak adalah laki-laki karena ini bukan menjelang Valentine. Oke, coret semua nama cewek dari daftar—tunggu, Rifuta Imu bagaimana?

Gak. Dia kan suka abangnya Kokomi, jadi dia gak mungkin nembak Kokomi yang sempet dia taksir. Coret. Dengan begini ia berhasil menyortir satu langkah ke depan.

Kedua, kelas. Kusuo harus menyempitkan ruang pencariannya. Semua punya peluang yang sama. Skip.

Ketiga, tempat penembakan. Kusuo pikir ini masuk akal, jika dia bisa tahu dimana acara penembakan akan dilangsungkan, ini akan sangat berguna. Karena biasanya, lokasi penembakan jauh dari keramaian. Memang tidak akan berdampak langsung, tapi begitu ada yang tahu mereka jadian, maka pasti rumor langsung tersebar. Itu bikin gaduh dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia melanjutkan jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas sambil mengira-ngira dimana lokasi penembakannya. Belum ada suara yang sama seperti tadi di benaknya, mungkin orangnya sedang siap-siap atau bagaimana? Tunggu, ia tidak berfikir dan langsung menembaknya tanpa memikirkan probabilitas ditolak?

 _Apakah itu Nendou Riki?_

Ah, enggak. Dia itu bodoh. Lihat Kokomi aja cuma ngiler gak berani gerak, apalagi sampai nembak. Peluangnya hanya nol koma enam persen.

 _Lalu, siapa?_

"Yo, Saiki! Aku mendapat invitasi dari Dark Reunion! Aku tahu aku ini hebat, tapi tak kusangka mereka membutuhkanku! Bwahahaha! Ayo kita buat jebakan dan—"

Kusuo berlalu begitu saja.

"Saiki, dengarkan aku!"

Namanya Kaidou Shun, pengidap Chuunibyou kelas kakap. Walaupun sebenarnya dia punya otak pintar. Sungguh amat disayangkan. Kalau boleh Kusuo berpendapat, dia yang paling berisik di sini.

' _Aku akan nembak di atap biar gak ketahuan!'_

Kusuo auto menoleh kepada Shun di belakangnya. Tapi, dia sudah kehilangan jejak. Sial, ia lengah. Bisa saja itu isi hati Shun. Dia orang paling heboh, tidak sulit baginya untuk menembak seseorang karena ia punya keberanian; sesuatu yang bahkan tidak disangka oleh Kusuo.

Siapa yang mau ditembak? Yumehara Chiyo yang kebetulan naksir dia, atau—

Kenapa Kusuo kepikiran siapa yang mau ditembak Shun? Gak, ini gak bener. Kusuo gak peduli, ia hanya ingin memastikan saja. Benar, ia butuh konfirmasi untuk bisa menyusun strategi ke depannya. Tapi, Kusuo tidak mendapati apa-apa di otak bocah yang menjuluki dirinya Jet Black Wings sendiri. Ia hanya memikirkan chuunibyounya seperti biasa.

 _Lantas, isi hati siapa yang tadi?_

Kusuo mengikutinya pelan-pelan. Ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu atap, ia mulai menghilangkan dirinya. Kemampuan ini hanya bisa bertahan sepuluh menit. Gawat kalau sampai berita siapa yang ditembak Shun menyebar; apalagi kalau ada kejadian ditolak. Kelasnya tidak akan damai dan sangat mengganggu. Shun itu paling enak buat jadi bahan bully karena kelemahannya yang tiada tara. Cih, kenapa dia harus sekelas sama Chuunibyou itu lagi, omong-omong?

"Maaf menunggu, Aren!"

"Yo, Shun!"

Yang mau ditembak Shun itu Aren? Eh, kalau dipikir lagi, Shun menunjukkan surat Dark Reunion itu padanya, jadi mustahil ia memikirkan soal nembak. Tapi, apa sebenarnya dia mau konsultasi ke Aren?

"Kau sudah mendapat suratnya?"

"Ya, kita harus mencari sisa Dark Reunion sebelum mereka menghancurkan kita!"

"Tapi, bagaimana, Aren? Tangan kananku sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik." Shun dengan penyakit kelas delapannya turut mendramatisir suasana.

Apa mungkin Kusuo salah duga? Bukan Shun, tapi orang lain yang satu koridor saat ia lewat? Dari kelas sebelah? Kusuo pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Ah, kalau mereka hanya mainan begini, Kusuo pergi saja.

"Ada satu syarat untuk membasmi mereka semua, kita harus membentuk segel baru, agar mereka tidak datang ke dunia ini."

Tuh, kan. Mendingan Kusuo menyingkir. Dia tidak tahan dengan chuunibounya Shun, pun Aren yang entah kenapa bisa nyambung gitu.

"Bagaimana caranya, Aren?!"

"Kita harus melakukan ini!"

"Aren, apa yang—mph."

Mata Kusuo ternoda. Dia yang belum pernah sekalipun baca majalah porno mendadak disuguhi adegan ciuman bernuansa homo.

* * *

A/N : yuhu panda berkelana ke fandom baru lagi (lol) saya suka sekali humor di Saiki Kusuo no Sainan, ada live actionnya juga sih tapi saya prefer nyaranin baca manga atau nonton animenya saja karena humornya lebih kerasa di situ :"D kebetulan ngeship aren ama shun hoho maafkan

ciaoooo

siluman panda


End file.
